Fragile Heart
by streetlights and music
Summary: Rewritten in Turn Around. Notes on that in the third chapter of this fic.
1. Purple Lilac

**NOTE:** This story has been dropped. Or, more precisely, the plot for this story is being written in _Turn Around_. Read that instead. No, scratch that. Read the third chapter of this fic (just to get a clear idea of what's going on), _then_ read _Turn Around_.

Though you're welcome to read this too. It's a fun little two-shot that you wouldn't think would actually have a plot planned out for it. Though this one was written in... 2008 (I think), I still think it's pretty good for what it's worth.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rockman exe or its characters, IPC, Tokyo or Enzan's limousine. Sue me if you wish, but you will not get anything from me. This is written out of pure boredom, entertainment and my imagination. This is also not a copied work and I did not publish this for money because I earn nothing with this. I apologize if there are some similarities in other stories but this is purely unintentional and coincidental. I only wrote this to entertain and amuse.

**Warnings**: OOC Netto, swearing, mention of sex (not the actual, just mentioning of it), shounen-ai

**A/N**: This will be told in Netto's point of view. It is harder to do it than I thought but I am still a newbie. This oneshot mentions sex, but just the mentioning of it, not the actual process. There's also swearing and shounen-ai so if you are offended with those, please leave immediately. I will not be liable for any heart attacks, tears, and you becoming insane or suicidal attempts. If you have any complaints or comments, feel free to send me a review. Flames are accepted, but that will only make you stupid if it's a complaint about shounen-ai, OOCness and everything else I warned you about.

Enjoy! (By the way, now that I think about it, this is kinda long for a prologue, huh?)

* * *

Purple Lilac: The first emotions of love

Netto Hikari

* * *

Limousine rides are boring.

I sighed as I rested my head on my elevated hand on the side of the limousine. It has been two hours since we've been inside yet it felt like forever. I mean Tokyo isn't really that far from home, right?

Apparently, it is.

But the ride to Tokyo seemed much faster than taking the limousine home. Of course, I was a bit excited - okay _very_ excited - about the mission that Meijin-san gave us, so maybe that made the ride more tolerable. But riding home with nothing to expect but your bedroom and a well-deserved rest was boring. I admit that I do need some rest right now but I still feel bored. _Very_ bored.

"Bored?" Enzan asked me with a blank expression. I nodded my head in agreement and he turned his head away and faced the window, satisfied with my predictable answer. I mean he should have already known that I get easily bored on a limousine ride. Oh sure, I haven't been to a limousine before (in Enzan's limousine, no less). But I have expected much more to a limousine than this.

There was a flat-screen TV (with cable), a DVD player, a mini refrigerator, a small comfort room and a laptop, but that's about it. Most of these things can be found in a hotel. Heck, most of these things can be found in my house! You would've thought that I'd be playing with those gadgets but, quite surprisingly, I found them boring too since I always get to see them everyday. In fact, the only thing worth a look was the fridge.

And guess what? It's empty. EMPTY. I mean come on! What good is a fridge if there's no food? I could have eaten my way through the ride and bicker about all the insults Enzan would throw at me about food. _That_ could have saved me from boring myself to death. And when we bicker, Rockman, who usually chided me, would ignore me and make out with Blues. It was rather... agitating to see my navi _and_ twin brother almost being stripped naked by Blues. Right in front of our own two eyes.

At least, that was when we first found out. We (Enzan and I) were supposed to be investigating the scene while our navis would research on the net. And a few minutes later, we found them _completely naked __**and**_ making out with each other in Enzan's PET instead of helping us with our mission. It's as if they were putting on a 'How-to-seduce-your-lover-and-freak-you-NetOps-at-the-same-time' exhibition for the whole world to see.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well that was helpful." Enzan said sarcastically after we interviewed the residents nearby. True, they weren't much help. But they were giving away free food which Enzan politely turned down, despite my silent pleads._

_"They were giving away chocolate milkshake!" I yelled at him but he remained passive. My stomach growled loudly, which emphasized my point. "You turned down the chicken, the least you could do was accept the milkshake!"_

_Enzan looked at me with a thoughtful expression. I half expected him to treat me to a nearby curry restaurant, though the possibility of that happening was slim to none. "Shut up, Netto." he said. Heh, I was right._

_My stomach growled louder and we both looked at it with odd fascination. Lately, Enzan was beginning to be nice and was slowly opening up to me. Well he was nicer compared to the jerk he was back at the N1 Grand Prix. So I expected him to say "Let's eat outside" or something like that, since he was being nice to me. Of course, that was just my wishful thinking._

_But then, when he __**does**__ treat me to a restaurant (which was still a rare treat, mind you), it always makes me happy that Enzan was concerned about me. Or maybe he just pitied me. And of course, he would always throw in an insult like "You baka. All you think about is food". But at least it's better than the jerk he was two years ago._

_I gave him the puppy dog eyes. There's __**no way**__ he could resist that. I saw him trying to be composed, but it didn't work. Maybe it would have two years ago, but now there's absolutely __**no chance**__ of him actually feeling secure and cold under my cute puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine." he said. "We'll eat something, but __**no sugar**__."_

_Wow. No insults this time. My heart practically leapt for joy and I dashed off to the nearest restaurant, grabbing Enzan and dragging him with me. After all, he's the one with all the money. I had a big grin plastered on my face at the thought of food and the fact that Enzan hasn't been sarcastic or teased me yet..._

_"Idiot." I heard him mutter and I found myself listening to him mumble about me being a hyperactive kid with a black hole for a stomach._

_... Well, so much for no insults. But at least he didn't say it __**to**__ me and just kept it to himself, although I can still hear him._

_"Slow down Netto!" he said suddenly and I stopped abruptly, causing the two of us to fall on impact. My head hurts because of the fall and Enzan didn't seem to fair as well. I think I cut my arm, too. I looked at it for a minute. It scraped itself from a hard, sharp rock that was on the ground. It stings, it hurts, and there's this warm, red liquid flowing fast._

_Blood._

_It wasn't really __**that **__bad. But it still stings and the blood was oozing out kinda fast. The dirt from the fall didn't help much either. It made that stinging sensation worse._

_"Are you okay, Netto-kun?" I saw Enzan kneel down beside me. I don't know why, but I feel like I didn't want him to see my arm bleeding. I don't want to see him worry. Maybe it's just my conscience. He has to worry about Blues, being the vice-president of a big company, finishing his missions, and actually getting enough rest._

_And me too._

_I started to suddenly feel guilty. I must have been a burden to him with my childishness._

_"Netto?" he asked with a look I rarely see in him: concern. I gave him a smile as cheerfully as I could. I withdrew my arm behind my back, wincing a bit because it hurts to actually move it and the bleeding didn't stop._

_"I'm fine." I said. "Why'd you stop me?"_

_He gave me one of those looks and said, "We left our PETS, baka." _

_Oops. Looks like I forgot about that._

_"Sorry." I said and Enzan helped me stand up by taking my other hand. I felt even guiltier. I don't really know why I feel like a burden to him, even when he said that I have helped him a lot one time. Of course, he won't admit that again._

_I walked side by side with Enzan, carefully hiding my arm. I glanced at it for a while. It was still bleeding, which was definitely not a good sign. It still hurts like hell but if I clean it up now, Enzan would notice my arm. I don't want to trouble him again. A gust of wind blew by and I bit my lip hard to prevent myself from crying. The wind didn't really help ease the pain; it made it worse._

_We finally made it to our hotel room and looked for our PETs. I immediately went to the bathroom to wash away the blood, excusing myself by saying that I'll look for them there, though I was certain that they weren't there._

_I finally allowed myself to cry as the water ran over my hand._

_But the door suddenly swung open and Enzan threw my PET, which I thankfully caught because it was about to fall into the toilet. Unfortunately, I used my left arm to catch it. My bleeding arm._

_Enzan was quick to notice that and rushed by my side to look at it._

_"I'm fine, Enzan." I tried to convince him but he insisted to clean it up. I winced as he applied soap to it. But, for some reason, I felt comfortable the way he held my hand gently with soft, feathery touches. We're closer now and the closeness made my cheeks burn and I'm probably beet red by now._

_"Did this happen to you when you fell?" he asked and I nodded, simply because I was biting my lip to refrain from screaming. I chanced a glance at my arm. The cut wasn't that big. It was like it was punctured by something really, really sharp. But it wasn't shallow; it was deeper than I thought. And even with the medication, the blood still flowed freely, but not as fast as it did when I fell. The pain was sharp and it stings a lot. I feel a bit lightheaded. It's probably from the blood loss._

_"Thank you." I whispered and I saw him give one of those rare, caring, genuine smiles._

_"You should've told me about it." he said and finished cleaning my wound by wrapping it to prevent further bleeding. "Come on." I nodded my head and felt a little relieved that the pain, though it was still there, lessened. We looked for his PET for a few more minutes and when I didn't find it, I walked over to Enzan's side of the room and found him gaping at it. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, his jaw was down to the floor and his cheeks were red. I wondered what he was looking at and, without a second thought, I followed his gaze... and found myself in the same position he was in._

_Rockman... Blues... making out... kissing... having sex... naked_

_That was all my mind could process at the moment. I shivered and looked away, forcing out those dirty thoughts I never knew I could think of until now._

_I was pretty sure I'd be having nightmares the following night._

_Although I knew that Rockman and Blues were going out but I didn't know that they went __**this**__ far. And I don't know what to feel. I don't know whether I should feel happy for Rockman, disgusted at what I just saw or just plain confused._

_I picked the latter._

_I glanced at Enzan to see how he's taking the situation. And by the looks of it: not so well. His fists were balled tightly and his eyes were glaring but also bulging out of their sockets in shock. (I never knew that was possible...) His body was tense, and his jaw tight. His cheeks were flustered and red and I don't know whether that was from anger or embarrassment._

_I shifted my gaze back to our navis, who were still oblivious to the world. I heard Rockman moan and a gasp from Blues and they got very... intimate._

_Now I'm __**really **__gonna have nightmares in the next few months. I'm gonna need a barfing bag._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING FUCKING EACH OTHER! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING EACH OTHER NAKED ANYWAY? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT __**ANYONE**__ COULD'VE COME IN AND SAW YOU TWO?"_

_That was Enzan's reaction. __**That**__ also got the two navis' attention. (Hey! That rhymed!)_

_Rockman gave a startled cry and hugged Blues tighter. Probably out of fear. I mean, Enzan's expression __**was**__ a bit frightening._

_I don't think they know I'm here right now. Which was __**probably**__ a good thing._

"_Enzan-sama, let us explain-" Blues was cut off in mid-sentence._

"_EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU TWO WERE FUCKING EACH OTHER WITHOUT US KNOWING?"_

"_Please, Enzan." That was from Rockman "We've been doing his for months now and we-"_

"_MONTHS? MONTHS? YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THAT FRIGGIN LONG?"_

"_Enzan-sama, please-"_

"_AND WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING OUT WITH THE MISSION? BUT INSTEAD, HERE YOU ARE, HAVING SEX AND NOT CARING AT ALL IF THE WHOLE WORLD KNEW ABOUT THIS CRAP!"_

"_Enzan-"_

_And so as not to injure myself further by listening to the fight and making my ears bleed with all those cursings, I decided to sneak outside and eat by myself at the curry restaurant I just saw a few hours ago. I'll probably just get in the way anyway. (Another rhyme!)_

_Besides, at this rate, everybody would know that two male navis were making out because of Enzan's loud screams. And when they go looking for them, I'll be long gone, away from them. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself._

_Am I the only sane person here? And I'm probably the only one thinking right._

_Enzan would've punched me if I told him that._

_But then, that would be impossible because even __**I **__know that I don't really __**think **__practically. Something's very wrong then._

_I'm __**really**__ gonna have nightmares tonight._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

The end result?

My ears were bleeding.

I had horrible nightmares.

It made me wonder how navis could even make-out (though I pushed that thought away immediately).

Meijin-san got angry at the slow pace of our mission

And Enzan neglected me.

"What are you giggling about?" Enzan asked and snapped me for my train of thoughts. I was giggling?

"I was giggling?" I asked again out loud and he nodded with a light chuckle. He leaned closer to me and smiled. We stayed like that for a while; none of us said anything because nothing needs to be said. Or, so I thought.

"You haven't answered my question." Enzan asked.

"Hm?"

"What were you giggling about?"

"Oh. I just remembered about the first time we saw Blues and Rockman making out."

"Oh."

And there was silence again.

I looked at Enzan, who had a faint tinge of pink staining his cheeks. He gave me a smile. Not one of those sarcastic ones, or those weary smiles he gives after missions. And it wasn't a smirk, either. It was a _genuine smile._

My eyes are probably deceiving me because my logic says that Enzan, smiling and genuine should _never_ be mixed in a sentence. And yet here it is, happening. He looks so cute and sincere in this. And the worst part is, I don't have a camera with me!

Wait! Rewind! Did I just think he's _cute_?

Admittedly, he does look cute like that. Somehow, I found it kinda cute to see him blushing. In fact, I found everything about him cute. Like his dual-toned hair and his tender lips. His deep blue cerulean eyes were my favorite. And he's pretty nice too. Well, for me, at least. He's also charming, kind, adoring, sexy, perfect.

Perfect. Since when did I think Enzan was perfect? Since when was he worthy of all those positive adjectives, anyway?

I've been thinking about it for days and it's been disturbing. Rockman said it was a crush. Blues said it was love. But I'm not in love. Love means caring. Love means you like someone more than a friend. Love means you'd do anything for someone. Love means you are willing to die for someone. But... I don't feel that way. Do I?

As much as I want to deny it, I can't ignore this feeling. I don't really know what to call this feeling. It's just... there. It's a certain kind of feeling that I feel for Enzan and _only_ Enzan.

It's like my heart is beating so fast, it's running a thousand races. But when he's not here, I feel so lonely. It's like my day isn't complete without him.

So, what does that make him to me? What is he to me? A friend, a rival, a lover?

When have I thought of him as a lover? No, he's not my lover. He is my rival. He is my friend. He is...

He's important to me. Yeah. He's important to me.

But still, I feel like there's something more to this feeling. He's not just important to me...

I heard a soft whistling sound and looked down to find Enzan sleeping on my lap. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Like an angel fallen form the heaven.

An angel, huh?

I stroked his soft, feathery white hair that topped his black. And then, I felt that strange feeling again.

Well, whatever it is, I wish it would stay forever.

I wish _we_ could stay like this forever… Enzan.

And slowly, I fell asleep as well.

**A/N:** In the original story of this (before it became a ONESHOT) Netto is actually just as smart as Enzan and he's an excellent programmer/hacker but he just doesn't want other people to know. After all, he can't save the world from net mafias, pass the 5th grade _and_ bicker with Enzan if he's dumb, right?

Again, I'm sorry for the OOC Netto. I thought it was easy to write this chapter in his POV. It was harder than I thought. Please review!


	2. Half of Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rockman exe or its characters, IPC, the _costumes_ (don't want to spoil you guys), Enzan's limousine, amusement parks, Rockman's endless supple of sugar and Blues' personal marshmallow looking ear plugs. I only own the plot in this story (even if it is on hiatus). Sue me if you wish, but you will not get anything from me. This is written out of pure boredom, entertainment and my imagination.

**Warnings:** random ideas, OOC (especially on Rockman's part), swearing, Hyper Rockman, shounen-ai, INSANE Rockman, stressed out Enzan, and did I mention how crazy Rockman is?

**A/N:** I'M ALIVE! Or at least, you wished I was. Hahaha. This is what I wrote for chapter one a few years back. I wrote it after I finished the really long "prologue", but I never finished it. But I still put it up, 'cause I'm mean like that. Hahaha. The story may progress slowly in this chapter, but I hope you get a few laughs. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, thank you for those who reviewed, read, and put my story in their favorites list. I didn't expect anyone to read my junk. LOL. You're all a good audience! Many, many thanks!

Well, here it is… The much awaited (?) first (incomplete) chapter of Fragile Heart! *drum roll*

* * *

Part I

Chapter I

* * *

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

_Tap... Tap... Click... Click… Scribble. _

_Tap... Tap... Click... Tap... Scribble… Click… Tap._

_Scribble… Tap... Tap... Click… Tap..._

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Those were basically the only sounds that could be heard from the vice president's office, where Ijuuin Enzan works. The tapping of the keyboard and clicking of mouse were all too familiar rhythmic movements to him. Enzan was used to it. Blues was used to it. It was the only sound that broke the comforting silence between them.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

_Click… Click... _

_Scribble… Scribble…_

_(Sigh!)_

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Blues glanced at the clock, which read 5:58 pm. He sighed and looked at Rockman, who was lying down on his lap, watching Enzan work. He stroked his helmet-free hair.

"Enzan-sama," Blues started. "It's almost 6pm. don't you think we should be going home now? You've been working overtime for 58 minutes"

Tap... Tap… Tap…

Enzan continued his work and said nothing to Blues's suggestion. He didn't hear it. Or if he did, he just ignored it.

Blues sighed again. He really wanted Enzan to go home early for once. It wasn't because he wanted to be alone with Rockman or because he was tired (although the former reason _did_ sound appealing). But because Enzan was stressed with IPC, his missions and net battling that he doesn't get enough rest to go on. He has lost his appetite often and his lack of sleep resulted his thin frame, pale complexion and dark circles. He practically drowns himself with coffee everyday that Blues has to buy a new pack every week or so. If Enzan continued to work like this, Blues was afraid he might collapse.

He's still a kid, after all.

And even though Enzan hates being babied, belittled or called a child, the fact that he's still fourteen with two jobs can make anyone worry.

But not as much as Blues.

Rockman noticed Blues' concerned expression, which he didn't show often, and sat up. "Do you want me to help?"

Blues nodded, though he didn't really know what would talking help Enzan, even if Rockman was the one talking to him. But it's not like he could go up there and shake some sense into him. He was a navi, not a miracle worker.

Rockman stood up and grinned. Blues could've sworn he say a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Enzan!" Rockman yelled, cupping his hands to shout. He waited for his reaction, and when none came he grinned wider and continued. "You're a hopeless romantic!"

_Tap… Tap… Ta….p?_

Enzan paused from his work and glanced at his PET wearily. Where did _that _statement come from?He tried to glare at Rockman, but his eyes were too tired from staring at the computer screen for the last ten hours without any breaks, so he contented himself by just staring at him. Hard. That resulted to a minor headache, though. He caught a glimpse of his own navi and gave him a questioning look. Blues shrugged in response and seemed startled by the comment as well. He looked back at Rockman.

"Hopeless… romantic?" he asked skeptically. Rockman's grin, if possible, grew wider.

"That's right." He said. "You're so obsessed with Netto-kun yet you're too chicken to actually ask him out. You're just _afraid_."

Enzan raised an eyebrow. Him? Obsessed? With his Netto?

Afraid? There's _no way_ he's afraid.

"I'm not obsessed with him." The skunk haired boy replied defensively, standing up and grabbing his PET to eye level. "Besides, why would I be afraid? What made you think that I actually like my Netto-kun that-"

He stopped in mid-sentence and realized what he had just said. Rockman's grin turned into a smirk and even Blues smiled as well. Enzan, unknowingly, blushed a fine shade of pink.

"_My _Netto-_kun_?" Rockman asked, or teased really. He put an emphasis to the word **"my"** and the suffix **"-kun"**

"T-That meant n-nothing!" Enzan stammered and held the PET tightly. Blues stood next to Rockman, caught on to his plans and decided to join in the fun.

"You don't have to deny it, Enzan-sama." Blues said, smirking. "It's quite obvious, anyway. Why, even Netto has noticed it!"

Enzan's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Just slightly though. "You're lying," he said.

"Do we look like we're lying?" Rockman asked, trying to suppress his laughter. Even Blues had a hard time trying not to smile or smirk.

"Yes." Enzan replied. "Besides, there's no way Netto-kun would know that I like him that way."

"Aha!" Rockman exclaimed, pointing a finger at Enzan in an accusing manner. "So you admit you _do_ like him!"

"I never said anything…" Enzan retorted, or tried to, but no sound was heard from his mouth. Enzan stared at them wide-eyed. _'I can't believe they tricked me so easily!'_ he thought and sighed in defeat. He would've argued more, if only he wasn't so tired and stressed out. All the pressure made him a bit irritable, exhausted and not acting like himself. His program was due in four days and he hasn't even finished half of it! Not to mention his missions as a net savior; as if that wasn't enough! _'And the worst thing is,' _Enzan thought. _'I only had four cups of coffee today.'_

He's definitely a coffee fanatic.

Tap… Tap... Tap…

Rockman and Blues saw Enzan's weary expression as he sat back down to work on his computer, and toned down their teasing, afraid of the consequences. They wouldn't want to be separated from each other for another month, as was their punishment when Enzan found out about their… activities. Netto, surprisingly, agreed to that punishment. He was a little reluctant, Rockman could tell, but also determined to separate the two of them. Maybe it was just because Enzan wanted it and Netto complied with his crush's words. Whatever the reason, Rockman was sure he didn't want to be separated, or 'living in the pits of hell's fire', as he dubbed it, again.

"They like each other.'" Blues mumbled. "They're just too stubborn to realize it. Or in Enzan-sama's case, too afraid to face the truth."

Rockman nodded in agreement and sighed as he sank down to the ground when an idea popped into his mind. He grinned and whispered it to Blues, who grinned along with Rockman; a malicious, mischievous glint shone in their eyes. Or at least, in Rockman's eyes. Blues still had his visor on.

"Eeenzaaaan…" Rockman said in a voice that he rarely uses and Enzan looked up from his computer wearily, yet afraid at the same time. The tone was sweet and innocent. In fact, it was _too _sweet and innocent; it was almost evil. He had never heard Rockman talk like that often and he silently wondered if Blues used his money that he earns from his job again (though he doesn't really need it anyway. He's already rich enough being the son of the president of IPC, without working of course.), to buy Rockman his favorite sweets. Ever since the dress up chip was invented, food chips began popping out of nowhere and became quite popular in Japan. Though the taste was far from perfect and the flavors were bland, it was still has a good enough quality to become famous. Cafes and restaurants and takeouts exclusively for net navis became a successful business. And, well, Rockman became addicted to the sweets, particularly cotton candy. And when Rockman ate anything sweet in large doses…

… Let's just say Enzan would rather have been on a mission to the North Pole and live there to be eaten by a polar bear. Really, Rockman can come up with the strangest, craziest, riskiest, most dangerous and most humiliating ideas no man or navi has ever thought of until now. And _he _(Read: Enzan) was the one who usually monitored him, since Rockman was almost always in his PET to visit Blues because Blues can't visit him during his work. It was like sugar was the fuel that Rockman needed for Enzan and Netto to die.

He remembered one time where Rockman, in some bizarre and almost impossible way, made him and Netto go to a fashion show dressed like girls in a frilly pink dress. A _pink _dress! And it was unfair that Enzan was the one who had to wear it. Netto wore a black one, leaving him with the short, _pink, _frilly dress. And for some reason, the judges loved it and said they were the youngest yet _most feminine_ of the models! They were soon given a contract from a famous modeling agency and Netto turned it down and ran away from embarrassment, leaving Enzan alone to deal with the humiliation.

'_Although Netto __**did **__look cute in a dress.'_ He subconsciously thought.

And so here he was, frightened at the thought of Rockman thinking another crazy scheme. His only hope was if Rockman _did not_ eat anything containing sugar. But the possibility of that happening was slim to none.

'_I am so dead.'_ He thought when he saw Blues grin with Rockman. This wasn't his day.

"There's something you need to do for us." Rockman said in his 'I'm-so-innocent-and-sweet-but-I'm-really-a-devil-in-disguise' voice that made Enzan pale. "You see Blues and I were worried that you weren't getting any sleep and rest. We're afraid that you might fall into pieces in just a few hours. So, we thought of an idea that will benefit everyone. This is so that you can relax, and for the safety of our minds and sanity."

'_But you're already insane.'_ Enzan thought inwardly but kept his mouth shut and skeptically looked at Rockman. He knew from experience that saying the wrong thing could lead you to danger. And that rule also applies when talking to Rockman when he's high on sugar, which Enzan was pretty sure he was. He listened to Rockman, readying himself for any 'threats'.

"Go on." He said, not bothering to hide the doubting tone in his voice.

"Well," Rockman replied. "We thought that maybe… maybe you could ask Netto-kun out."

'_That was… blunt.'_ Blues thought at Rockman's direct yet honest suggestion. He looked up at his Net Op and found him frowning at Rockman.

"Right…" he sarcastically said. "And you really expect me to do that?"

"Yup!" Rockman said and searched for a file in one of the folders in Blues' PET. When he found it, he opened it for Enzan to see. "Because if you don't, I'm gonna send this to all of your friends and post this on the Internet."

Enzan's eyes widened in horror as the various pictures were shown in front of him. Nobody, absolutely _nobody_, should ever see that picture! It would ruin his life! (1)

Enzan sighed in defeat and nodded his head. Rockman jumped for joy and hugged Blues, who was laughing so hard. Enzan never did win any of those 'fights' with Rockman, sad to say. And his mind kinda melted to goo from stress and work, which made conversing with the most horrifying navi in the world (to Enzan anyway) very difficult.

'_Maybe Rockman's right.'_ He thought. _'I __**do **__need to relax. Maybe dating Netto-kun would do me well.'_

He stopped and shook his head violently.

'_What am I thinking? This is __**Rockman**__ we're talking about! Anything he says when he's hyper is __**never**__ right!'_

He sighed.

'_I just hope Netto won't hate me for this.'_

He looked at the two navis and sighed… again.

'I could always blame them, but…'

He groaned. For some reason, he _couldn't_ blame them. Why does life have to be so hard?

He glanced back at his computer and thought about Rockman's suggestion again. Unconsciously, Enzan smiled and, feeling a bit more relaxed and motivated to finish his program, started working on the computer again. Blues smiled as well, a rare dance that ever played on his lips, as he heard his Net Op murmur to himself about amusement parks. He didn't need to know what it was all about… It was quite obvious to him anyway. He went back to sit beside Rockman and stroked his hair. The only sounds that was heard in the office were:

Tap… Tap… Tap…

* * *

Timeline: 4 days later…

"ROOOOOOCKMAAAAAAANN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Enzan yelled, his voice echoing through the empty halls of the mansion he lived in alone (minus the maids) since childhood.

It was a Friday night, the night before his 'date' with Netto. He didn't really plan on going on his first 'date' this early, just 4 days after Rockman's persuasion. But, apparently, Rockman and Blues already planned their 'date'. Everything was ready: from the venue to the food and expenses and everything! Enzan found this out only a few hours ago, and his face was not a pretty sight to Rockman.

Thankfully, Enzan could not kill Rockman physically. And he couldn't delete him either because Netto would never forgive him if he did. So Rockman was still safe from Enzan's clutches… for now. He knew from experience that Enzan was true to his word… and, well, Enzan just swore that he would kill Rockman one day when he had the chance.

Blues, on the other hand, was completely indifferent to the argument going on; only sympathizing silently with the maids, who would have to endure with their bleeding ears that resulted from the shouts and screams Enzan gave. Right now, Blues would have no part in ending the argument, especially since he was still amused watching the brawl.

But that's not why Enzan was screaming his head off. Oh no, it was a more horrifying scene that made the glass windows off his mansion crack and break (poor maids… hehe).

"Actually, I'm already dead." Rockman answered, looking at his fingernails as if what he was doing was a normal-everyday-boring-thing. When it's not. This angered Enzan further.

"No you're not!" Enzan shot back. "_Saito_ is dead, _not_ Rockman!"

"But I _am_ Saito!" Rockman grinned.

"Why-you!" Enzan said and threw his hands in the air in frustration. Deciding to go back to the _original_ topic of the argument, he said, "WHAT were you THINKING when you bought THIS?"

He pointed at the… _abominable thing_. It was a _pink __**bunny**_ suit. With ribbons. And HUGE, floppy bunny ears that fell to his waist. And _frills_. And a big "I LOVE YOU" in bold, red letters at the center of the suit. At this, Rockman let himself a small giggle.

"Hm…" he said. "I was probably thinking of bunnies."

"DON'T ANSWER ME SO LITERALLY!" Enzan yelled, again. It was a miracle his voice didn't crack… yet. "You KNOW what I meant. Do YOU expect ME to WEAR this ALIEN suit?"

"First of all, that's a bunny suit, not an alien suit." Rockman said, closing his eyes and raising his index finger. "I wouldn't dare to buy an alien suit… you might scream your head off."

"Then just WHAT do you think I'm DOING RIGHT NOW?" Enzan asked.

"Yelling. That's not yet _screaming_. If it were, then your voice would have been cracked and high pitched." Rockman answered calmly. He was seriously having fun with this and he was trying hard not to laugh. Enzan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" Enzan muttered and plopped down on his bed, covering his face with his arm. He was tired dealing with Rockman. He couldn't find any witty comment to retort his words. "I'm not gonna wear that… _thing_"

"Awww!" Rockman whined. "But I already forced Netto to wear a mini skirt!"

"WHAT?" Enzan sat up abruptly. Rockman laughed.

"Just chill. I'm only joking. He doesn't even know about your 'date', remember?" he answered.

That's right. It was already planned by Rockman that they would surprise Netto at his house. They'd take him to the amusement park and then eat some curry and chocolate (nice combo…). After that, and a few more rides, they were gonna go to a nearby hill where they could see the fireworks display at midnight. There wasn't really a schedule of plans, or a plan itself, but that was the main idea of their 'adventure' that Enzan was _sure_ he was gonna regret. There were preparations, but no plans. Or perhaps Rockman was gonna _surprise_ them. And Enzan _hates_ surprises. Especially when they came from Rockman.

Enzan sighed in exasperation. He was looking forward to their 'date', he really was. But not when Hyper Rockman was in charge. It only meant two things for Enzan: CHAOS and HELL. Not a nice combination. Not to mention the humiliation that came along in every plan Rockman's insane mind came up with. To Enzan, it was a miracle he was still alive…

Of course, it would have been all right if Rockman wasn't on sugar rush. Enzan would still make it back alive. All he had to be worried about was making sure Rockman didn't eat any _more_ sweets.

He glanced at Blues, who was idly organizing the files in Enzan's PET. Why isn't he helping him?

"Hey Blues, are you really gonna let Rockman do this to me?" He asked. This was… really not his day. He's not even himself anymore. "Blues?"

No reply.

"Blues?" Enzan shook the PET. Rockman stumbled down and rolled on the virtual floor. Now why didn't he think of doing this a long time ago?

"Ow…" Rockman stood up, clutching his head. "Eh… That hurts, Enzan. And Blues can't hear you. He's wearing earplugs." Enzan gave Rockman an incredulous look. Blues is a NAVI. Why would he need earplugs? He could've just reprogrammed himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter explains my _Turn Around_ fic. Read it. If you're lost, and you somehow stumbled upon this fic, then know that Fragile Heart really just consists of one prologue, and one unfinished chapter. Remastered version of Fragile Heart is _Turn Around_, which you can find in my profile. There are excerpts of the fic in the next chapter of this fic, in case you're not sure if _Turn Around_ is worth a read or not.

I say it's better than FH overall though.

*1* I'm not really sure what to put in the picture. But I already have an idea *laughs evilly*. Poor, poor Enzan…


	3. Turn Around

**A/N:** OMG AN UPDATE? Yes, an update. Miracles do happen.

_**Summary version of A/N**:_ Hey guys! Would you believe that I'm back? I'm rewriting FH right now. Rewritten version is already on my profile. Check it out if you have the time? Excerpts of the story can be found down this A/N. The story's not complete yet, but you're guaranteed to have ~16000 words worth of the rewritten version (since I've already written about four chapters already + prologue), so don't worry.

**_Long version of A/N:_**

"_What rewritten version?"_ you ask. Well, I've been watching on EXE the net a few months ago ever since someone messaged me about what my plans for Fragile Heart were (I didn't watch up to Axess though 'cause something about Netto's arrogance just turned me off). I actually didn't expect people to still be reading/remembering Fragile Heart even up until recently. It was the first story I ever posted on so… I didn't really expect much. It was really more of an experiment.

Now I realize how much some of you might have waited for so long (and have probably forgotten all about it), so as an apology, I'm writing a new fic again for you guys. It's like… the rewritten version of Fragile Heart. Except, it's less cracky, and it probably has a sadder and more mature tone than its predecessor. It has the same plot and all. It's just, I don't know. It's not meant to be crack!humorous, unlike the first one. And it kind of deviated towards the end. And it's kind of like the unhealthy version of Neko-Salosa's Work and Play (which is a good fic from which I took inspiration of). I say unhealthy version because it has a wholly different take on the adult life of the trio, mainly due to different events. More info on that in the author's notes of the fic itself.. Expect fluff and Hurt/Comfort though! Kinda.

_One thing though**, **_I would just like to know if anyone would still be reading it if I post it? I mean, I'd post the fic regardless of whether or not I have readers anyway. But I'd update faster if I knew people are looking forward to it. I'll try to put up a weekly update to force myself to write on schedule. Otherwise, I'd just update at my own pace (which could take several months per chapter – yeah, I'm lazy like that). So, review or PM me if you would be reading it. As you can see, it's doubtful that there are actually still readers of Rockman fanfics out there. And seeing as the nature of my new fic would be different (very much so), I highly suspect that my audience would shift to a different fic. Or have you all really missed me? /shot

Well, I've said too much already. I'm in the process of writing it right now (I have 16000 words worth of fic goodness in reserve, so you'll be guaranteed at least a few chapters) so expect to see the fic very soon. I promise you that. Really. As a little appetizer, here's an excerpt of what you might see in the story. (Also so that nobody would harp on me about this being just an author's note. There's a fic here too! (See below.))

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chapter** **1**_

* * *

Enzan arrives at the café first. He isn't informed of why he doesn't seem to have a lot of work to do that day, but his instincts tell him that he knows the reason, deep down. Most of his important meetings were pushed to morning, and his schedule was free from three o'clock onwards. He finds it suspicious, but he doesn't say anything.

He goes to the café Blues directs him to without question.

He keeps telling himself that it's not because he wants to see Netto.

He keeps telling himself that it's not because he wants to fix everything.

He keeps telling himself that this little meeting wouldn't matter in the end.

He keeps telling himself that-

"Enzan?"

Screw it. Enzan is definitely sure that Netto's voice would put him on cardiac arrest one day.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't pretend, Netto. Our navis set us up."

"Right, of course you'd figure it out too."

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chapter 2**_

* * *

"It's fine," Enzan replies. He doesn't look at Netto, but Netto can tell he feels awkward. He can tell since they met in the café, but that's only because he's been with Enzan for so long that he can read him better than anyone else. "I don't want you to go out on your own. It's already late."

"Tell that to my twelve-year-old self next time," Netto says, a playful smile on his lips.

Rockman cuts in with a smirk. "Geez, just be honest already. Just tell him you missed him too. Honestly, stop being so tsundere all the time." Through the monitor, Netto can see him laughing with Blues.

"They are quite adorable, aren't they?" Blues says.

Enzan gives the monitor a good glare.

They say goodnight to each other. And they go to their separate rooms.

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chapter 4**  
_

* * *

Enzan sets his spoon down and takes a sip of his coffee. "I'm going back to work tomorrow," he says offhandedly.

Netto raises an eyebrow. "Already?" he asks. Well, that was sudden.

(Though, in hindsight, it was to be expected. Heaven knows Enzan is a certified workaholic.)

"I would have gone earlier this week if you hadn't put me on house arrest," Enzan says dryly. "My vice must be frantic with all the work I'm dumping into his office because of my absence. We're still in the middle of development, I've already missed some important meetings already. Plus, we're trying to seal a deal with Vector."

"It's only been a little over a week. You can still take a longer leave if you want," Netto says. Of course, he's pretty sure it's the exact opposite of what Enzan wants to do right now. Maybe he should enlist Blues' help with this one. Enzan can be pretty stubborn too, after all. "They'll understand."

Enzan sighs. "That's not how the business world works, Netto. You can't stop while you're still at the top of your game. It's a cutthroat world. I can't sacrifice the company's future, and by extension, the future of my employees, for the sake of personal closure… or whatever it is I'm supposed to be dealing with."

* * *

Proof that I haven't been _totally _lazy.

So look out for that! The title is _**Turn Around**_. You can see it in my profile right now.

Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I doubt if you're still looking forward to this, or if you're still checking the Rockman fandom at all (I honestly haven't), but I'll still finish my Fragile Heart rewrite for even that just one person who _might_ be waiting. Hopefully. You know how much of an enemy I can make out of multi-chapter fics. But at least you're guaranteed at least four chapters, right? Well, five, technically. Oh well, I hope to see you soon my dear readers!


End file.
